


Marks

by devils_indetroit



Series: Five Sentence smut [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Consensual Possession, M/M, Post Season/Series 08, Smut, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devils_indetroit/pseuds/devils_indetroit





	Marks

It didn't take much effort to turn the wayward Angel on anymore. He was aware of his human body now and all the neat little perks that came along with it. The sensation of teeth actually causing him pain as they ground into the soft flesh of his thighs sent him swimming. He was human now and these marks would stay until time eventually took its toll on them. This, for some reason, pleased him to no end, for once these marks were gone Dean would have to replace them and that excited Castiel.


End file.
